


You Betcha

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: “Whaddya mean you don’t do Secret Santa in Sioux Falls?”





	You Betcha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Secret Santa](https://imgur.com/ulA9nfb).

“Whaddya mean you don’t do Secret Santa in Sioux Falls?”

Jody shrugged. “It’s just never been a thing.”

“Well, your squad is missing out! The mystery, leaving little clues all month. Really brings everyone together. You betcha.” Donna grinned. 

Jody couldn’t picture Roberts being impressed with notes and candies showing up in her locker. She’d probably launch a campaign of terror to find the “perpetrator.”

“We should do our own Secret Santa, Jodes.”

“Um, how much of a secret is it with just two people playing?”

“You’ll see.” Donna leaned in and landed a peck on Jody’s lips. “You betcha.”


End file.
